A Love Spell
by Machinarium
Summary: set in a world WITHOUT voldermort  a normal everyday avrage girl chances upon a wizard and gets a spell placed on her! and to make things worse the only wat to remove the spell is by love!


Hi my name is Katherine Kat for short, I'm your average, everyday normal 16 year old girl that went to high school, had friends, mother, father, 1 younger sister and 2 older brothers. Just your everyday normal family that was until I ran into someone claiming they were a wizard.

It happened the day before my 17th birthday, I was walking home from the library late at night when I saw a guy falling from the sky, I thought I was losing it but either way I still went up to him to see if he was ok. He was seemingly fine but he was talking what I considered nonsense at the time, that was until he turned me into a cat. One minute he was babbling about some school called Hogwarts then next thing I know I'm a cat.

I guess I did tell him he was insane and probably wasn't very nice but still he didn't have to turn me into a cat! He told me that if I wanted to change back I would have to fall for a wizard and they would have to fall for me then he flew away on a broom. ON A BROOM!

So now I have been a cat for 4 days trying to find a wizard, at first I didn't believe this was happening and tried to go home but it was no use, I am a cat now but it's not all bad, I'm a lot more agile now. I was walking around loosing hope of ever finding a wizard when I saw the strangest thing, there were people running into a wall and vanishing! So I decided I was either finally losing it or they were magic so I followed them.

It led me to a train station where hundreds of other people were getting onto a train, I followed after these three people, Ron, Hermione and Harry they were called. They got onto the train but the doors closed before I did so I jumped through a window landing in a small room, it was empty so I curled up under the chairs and waited until we reached where ever we were going.

After the train started to move some people came in and sat down, from their voices they were the 3 I was trying to follow. Coming out of my hiding spot I sat in the middle of the room and said hello only it came out as a meow.

"_Least he could have done was make it so I could talk"_

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked

"She must have fallen asleep on the train... what do you think we should do?" Hermione asked

"There's not much we can do now" Harry said stroking my head

I couldn't help but purr, it was a reaction I had no control over. I turned around so he could pet me better and looked up at him, he seemed like a nice enough guy and wasn't bad looking so I jumped up on his lap and curled into a ball.

"I think she likes you" Hermione giggled

Eventually I feel asleep with harry patting me and those 3 talking about school, at least now I knew I was heading to Hogwarts. Since I have been a cat I have found myself sleeping more and more for no reason, even when I'm not tired I will still easily fall asleep. By the time I woke I was being picked up and carried, I stayed low in Harry's arm slightly afraid of him dropping me but he never did then he took me over to what I guessed was a teacher.

"Professor McGonagall we found this kitten on the train"

"And how did such a small kitten find its way here"

From behind the professor an older guy who I guessed was a wizard came walking out and looked at me.

"Professor Dumbledore"

They all seemed happy to see him so that was a good sign.

"Let me take that kitten of your hands, you 3 should get going before your late"

"Yes sir" they all said

Harry handed me over to Dumbledore then left, Dumbledore held me gently then next thing I knew I was in what looked like some kind of office. He put me down on his table then smiled at me.

"Now how did you get that spell on you?"

"_Some stupid wizard put it on me that's how"_

"A wizard you say"

"_Wait you can hear me?"_

"Yes, do you know who the wizard was?"

"_no, I was just walking home then some guy came falling out of the sky started babbling about Hogwarts then turned me into a cat saying something about finding love to reverse it"_

"I'm afraid I cannot help you then, only love will break this spell"

"_That's why I'm here to find a wizard"_

"You can stay for as long as you want, no one will bother you, I will send the words out to the other staff members now if you will excuse me I have and entrance ceremony to attend to"

"_Wait... what about my parents... they must be worried"_

"That has already been sorted"

Then he was gone and I was alone.

"_How am I meant to get out of here..."_

Like well magic, a door opened leading to a stair well so I followed it down and then wandered around the large building; it was hard to believe this was a school. I found a nice quiet dark room and went to sleep; I decided to start looking tomorrow.

"_Why is everything always 'find your true love' why can't it be 'jump through this hoop' stupid magic"_ I thought before drifting off to sleep

I woke up to people talking and laughing, I woke with a yawn and stretched out my body then looked around; I guess I had fallen asleep in a classroom and class was now starting.

"Harry isn't that the kitten from yesterday?" I heard Hermione whisper

"Yeah I think so" he replied

"What is it doing in here?" Ron asked "I wonder if Snape knows"

That seemed to be what everyone was saying, that word or name 'Snape' just kept coming up and the second I heard the door burst open I understood why, he looked awfully frightful. He walked up to the podium I was laying nearly flat on and glared down at me then went to grab hold of me but I jumped away landing on the students desk. I jumped around the desk until I fell into a boys lap; I was still fairly new at this cat thing. I looked up at the boy and saw a slender figure with pale skin, sleek white-blond hair, and stone grey eyes.

I was too busy admiring him that I didn't notice when he picked me up by the back of my neck until he was holding me over the floor. He dropped me and glared down at me but I still couldn't really move, there was something about him he looked so dark but his touch was so warm.

"_It couldn't be with this guy?"_

Hermione ended up standing up for me and looked after me for the rest of the day, most of the time I stayed quietly on her lap while she did work or sometimes I would go sit on Harry's lap or Ron's or another class member that seemed nice, all in all it was a fairly good day and I seemed to make most of the students happy.

It was the end of the day and I was walking behind Harry Hermione and Ron as they went outside and down towards an old house with a veggie patch outside it.

"Hagrid are you there?" Harry called out

The door opened and what could only be described as a hair giant came out.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron what brings you down here? Is that the kitten Dumbledore was talking about?"

"You heard about that?"

"Sure did, Dumbledore told me himself he did, poor thing has a curse on her"

"A curse?" they all asked

"I shouldn't have said that, should not have said that"

"What do you mean cures Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"Well alright come in you three"

He held the door open and we all walked in, there was a dog in the and he started barking at me but Hagrid quickly quietened him down and I jumped at Harry keeping far away from the dog that I could.

"So what is this curse?" Ron asked once we were all seated

"That kitten is a human, a muggle"

"_A muggle? Why do I feel like I should be insulted right now?"_

"Where her parents magical?" Ron asked

"No, there is no record of anyone in her family ever having magical powers"

"Then how did she turn into a cat?" Harry asked looking down at me "ahh... is it just me or does she looked annoyed?"

"Well of course, were talking about her as if she isn't here" Hermione shouted

"_Well at least she seems to understand it"_ I thought jumping over to her lap

"The story is that someone from Hogwarts put the curse on her, we don't exactly know who or why but mostly it was just wrong place at the wrong time"

"How horrible, who would do such a thing... isn't there any way to brake it?"

"She has to get a wizard to fall in love with her and she has to fall in love with a wizard"

"Why is it always love?" Hermione asked

"_Finally someone who truly does understand"_

Even though I was a cat I felt my eyes tearing up as I looked up at Hermione.

"She looks like she is going to cry" Ron pointed out

"Cats don't cry Ron"

"She is technically human though so who knows" Harry pointed out

"I guess... don't worry ill look after you... I feel bad that we don't know her name though..."

I couldn't hold a pencil or anything but as I looked around I noticed a lot of dust and even though I was a cat I still had my human brain so I should be able to use my paw to clear away some dust to spell out my name. I jumped out of Hermione's lap and onto the table then sat down and tried to spell out my name, it was a lot harder then I first thought but after what felt like forever I managed to spell it out... or at least kind of spell it out.

"What does it say?"

"I think its Kat..."

I meowed to let them know they were right but before they could say anything a loud bell started to ring chiming 6 times before stopping.

"It's getting late, you kids shouldn't be here"

Hagrid held the door open for us and we all left, I continued walking while they all waved goodbye, it was kind of nice to stretch my legs and walk around.

"Oh and one more thing, you can't tell anyone else I told you this otherwise the spell will never be broken"

I froze at that, I thought maybe now that they knew they could spread the word and it would get this over with faster but now it seemed no one could know.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone" they called out


End file.
